The invention relates to a self-propelled harvesting machine.
Document DE 10 2005 046 553 A1 makes known a crawler track assembly of the initially described type, which comprises a damping system for suppressing vibrations in the crawler track assembly caused by travel over uneven terrain, and for ensuring that vibrations are quickly dissipated.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a self-propelled harvesting machine of the initially described type that can react—in different operating states and in a flexible manner—to irregularities in the ground over which the harvesting machine travels.